Map Game rules
Map game rules #We are going to limit the nations or global organisation count to 1 per person, as that when a person gets two countries; they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #No one can invade either neatral- Switzerland, The Vatican City, Lichtenstein or Bhutan. #Nuclear programs may start in 1940. It will take at least 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (US, Germany, Soviets, UK and Japan). It takes 5 after 1950 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation (Poland, Romania, Chile, Saudi Arabia, etc.). # 1 game year per real day. # Make a profile on the Diplomacy Page. # You can be a colony or recently (say conquered after 1870) occupied nation and declare independence. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of 4 a year with a total yield of 75kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every 15 years. # On the United Nations page, this will be created around 1945-47. There will be a Security Council, with 5 permanent members, and 10 impermanent members. To keep things simple, the impermanent members will rotate on Mondays. It is a 3 year term. Look at: the United Nation Rules for more information. For the impermanent Security Council, I will decide every turn with Random.org. # Assassinations and oil embargos are legitimate weapons of war to. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon! #Must be registered (got a named account, not just an IP number) User #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Make a profile on the Diplomacy Page # For now, mods the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) # New turns start at 00:00:01 UTC. Player membership clauses Repent and ye can enter The better players The Althistory users who did well on the game Axis vs Allies/Axis vs Allies revised/Principa\ Moderni. #'ChrisL123' #'Whitesight' #'Collie Kaltenbrunner' #'Sevestron' #'9 もりや すわこ' #'Draycos' #'Doctor261' #'RandomWriterGuy' #'Tim' #'Revisionist' #'JCC' #'The River Nile-2' #'Fed' #'174.60.86.95' #'208.92.107.84' #'AKA-Billy' #'86.24.9.226' #'213.81.112.191' #'195.195.166.57' Game-mods Game-mods are people who keep order and uphold the game's rules. Basically, the players should respond to the mods posts. They will be underlined and not bulleted. You can also arsk them to challenge implausiblilites, take votes to revoke some posts, and in very rare cases, you can actually get them to kick people out! Things game-mods can do: #Remove silly or inposble posts. #Call for implausibility votes, where players vote whether people are being implausible. #Kick people off if they're being bad #Ban people Note: Don't be implausible/biased or they'll kick you off!Oxfordshire 1972 21:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Also see *Rule of the Wiki. Category:Map Games Category:The World Category:Site administration Category:Rules